Hallow's Eve
by Vanwilder
Summary: When Sirius Black listened to his mind and not his heart, Harry was saved from a terrible childhood. But what would it mean for the Wizarding World? My take on 'Sirius rescues Harry' idea. It won't follow canon for too long.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If you can't convince them, confuse them.

* * *

**Foreword**

A baby was crying in the crib. Drops of rain fell on the boy through the cracked roof, making him cry harder.

His mother laid dead on the floor, his father on the floor below.

A dark spirit was flying away from that house, seeking shelter in nearby forests.

The rumbling noise of a motorcycle broke the eerie silence around the neighbourhood, and Sirius Black stepped down from his bike. Each step he took was heavier than the last. Scorch marks covered the immaculately crafted gardens of Lily, rainwater covered the path to the door.

Pettigrew would pay for this betrayal.

He entered the house without a wand. If they were all dead, he would've liked to be dead as well. He found James first, his face was calm, serene. Sirius closed his eyes, and started ascending the stairs.

He stepped over what remained of the door to see Lily dead by her child's crib.

And then he heard the cry.

He looked up and saw his Godson standing in his crib and crying in his way. Slowly he stepped over the various furniture that had fallen and made his way to the crying child.

Lord Black had trained himself not to cry, because that was what his mother wanted. Sirius had created this goofy persona in a direct rebellion to his mother. He hadn't cried since the day he had run away from his family.

But when he held Harry, Sirius Black cried.

It wasn't fair. Fate didn't even allow him the sweet release of death. Because now the child was his responsibility, and the world be damned if he ever ran away again.

He held the baby as he navigated back to his bike, each step deliberate and full of regret.

Lightning arched in the heavens, and He heard the sound of a portkey.

His wand was in his unused hand in a heartbeat.

Rubeus Hagrid, sent by Dumbledore, was ambling towards the house.

He took one look at him, and began crying. "Both?" Hagrid asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes," said Sirius in a monotone.

Hagrid took a moment to control himself, before he said, "Death Eaters have attacked Hogsmead. All the Professors are busy. If Dumbledore could've come..." He trailed off.

Sirius just nodded. He didn't care about anyone at this moment.

'_Pettigrew would pay dearly,' _his heart said.

'_No. No he wouldn't. Not yet. I still have to take care of Harry,'_ his mind said.

"I'm taking him home with me, Hagrid," Sirius said decisively.

"Dumbledore will visit you as soon as he has time." Sirius nodded.

He turned back to his motorcycle, revved up the engine, put Harry into the side-car with a binding spell for good measure, and blasted off into the thunderstorm above. Apparition was unstable at the best of times, and he didn't want to risk his godson any more than he had to.

Hagrid nodded, and returned back to Hogwarts with the dreadful news. He didn't know how many would die this Hallow's Eve.

* * *

"You promised me he wouldn't kill Lily," said Severus Snape.

He was leaning at the door to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore sat at his chair, head in his hands. Candles in the room grew dimmer as the night wore on, the darkness creeping inside through the windows like the storm that was blowing past Scotland.

"I did whatever I could," He said gravely.

"It wasn't good enough." The tone was as bitter as it was regretful.

Lightning flashed through the window, illuminating the crying face of Severus.

"What would you have me do? I couldn't very well force them to flee, could I? James wouldn't run away—" Snape sneered, "—and neither would Lily."

"It matters not. I am leaving Britain tonight. Always remember how you broke the trust of a needful man, Albus Dumbledore."

"The child still lives." Snape stopped cold.

"So?"

"He's the last part of Lily that still breathes, Severus."

"He is a Potter."

"He is a child of Lily. You and I both know that Voldemort will return some day." Snape flinched at the name.

"You want me to protect a child of James Potter," Snape said in defeat.

"I will not tell you what you should do Severus. But you must know how useful you would be when he returns."

He turned back and made his way back to his quarters.

"I have seen the boy. He has her eyes, green as a new leaf," came Dumbledore's voice from his office before the door shut.

* * *

"HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED DEAD!"

The Daily Prophet's morning headlines caused a reaction in everyone who read it.

The most common was suspicion. The Dark Lord couldn't simply be dead. He was too great, too powerful to just _die_. Reading the embellished story of a mere child defeating the most feared Dark Lord cemented the suspicion, and so quite a few owls were making their way to the editor's office.

The next most observed reactions in the readers was relief. Finally they could go out of their homes unafraid. The tyranny was finally over.

In the house of a family of Redheads, a small boy found a rat in his garden.

A brown haired little girl summoned a book from the top of her shelf, which her parents rationalized away.

A sandy haired boy slept peacefully in the arms of his mother, while his father was out catching Dark Wizards.

These children would be so crucial in deciding the fate of the Wizarding world some day, but now they were just small kids happy in their tiny lives. They weren't concerned for any Dark Lords terrorizing their country.

And if their parents had any say in the matter, they never would be.

* * *

AN: Critical reviews are always welcome. I love to hear what my readers think of my attempts at writing stories. So don't hesitate in reviewing.

_Lectio Beatus!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lord Black, of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, was pouring yet another peg of Ogden's finest.

_'Just one more, and then I'll go to bed,'_ his heart said.

_'Yes, just one more,'_ his mind agreed, and so he kept on drinking one glass after another.

Remus Lupin portkeyed into the house at three in the morning, five minutes after he received the news.

"Why did you do it you bastard!?" He came charging inside the house.

"It was Pettigrew."

"You expect me to believe that? Answer me, before I tear you apart with my bare hands."

"I swear on my magic and my life, that everything I say to you will be true to the best of my knowledge," Sirius intoned, and then repeated himself, "It was Pettigrew."

Remus fell down, all his anger dissolving instantly. "How?" He asked, voice hollow and missing the edge it had carried a few minutes ago.

"He was the Secret Keeper, Moony."

"How... When..."

"All four of us decided to make him the Keeper, it seemed logical at that time."

"W... Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You were out among the packs. We had decided to tell you when you came back."

A long moment passed.

"Harry?" Remus asked, having heard the tall tales but not believing them.

"Sleeping in Dromeda's."

The fire roared in the fireplace.

"What will we do Padfoot?"

"I don't... I... Dont..." Sirius slumped down on the table, the magical alcohol finally showing its magic.

Remus carried him to a couch and sat down beside him.

"I'll help you, Padfoot. Whatever it takes. I owe this to Prongs and Lily."

He slumped down on the floor, the adrenaline spent.

#

"Thank you for keeping my nephew safe, 'Dromeda. I'll forever owe this to you."

"As you should," she sneered, "I don't want anything to do with the Blacks. I left that world when I married Ted, and I don't want any involvement with them ever again. We're leaving Britain in a few days."

Recognising a dismissal for what it was, Sirius took his godson in his arms and started walking back to his bike. Harry was snoring softly, and a bit of drool fell on his expensive robes. Sirius smiled.

Remus was ready with a rumbling bike, so he sat down in the sidecar, and the two men and a baby flew back to Sirius's house.

Remus had went shopping the day before, he knew a lot more about the Muggle World than Sirius did. He just hoped the diapers were enough for a week.

As they relaxed in their home, Amelia Bones rang the door bell.

Sirius opened it, while Remus was holding a wand at the door in case a Death Eater had decided to pay them a visit.

"Lord Black." Amelia said cordially yet firmly.

"Amelia." His tone wasn't very warm either.

"You were requested in today's Wizengamot meeting to discuss the events of the Halloween night. I am here to escort you there."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And if I decide to refuse?"

"I have been given the authority to use any means necessary."

"You can tell the Wizengamot to shove this 'request' up their—"

"Sirius!" Remus cried.

"As I was saying, what business do they have with my family? Can't you people leave me alone?"

"You know very well, Lord Black. Our department has found traces of the Dark Lord's magic in Godric's Hallow. He hasn't been seen since before he ordered the attack on Hogsmead. His wand was found in the house, which was destroyed by what appears to be a magical anomaly.

"You tell me, Lord Black. Do you want them to decide the fate of your godson? Because if you don't go they very well may decide to do exactly that."

"Go, Sirius. I'll take care of Harry." 'With my life, if needed' remained unsaid but was understood by both.

Sirius sighed.

"Very well then. I'll lead the Apparation."

She nodded.

They held hands and popped away.

Harry started squirming, his sleep disturbed by the sounds. Remus held him and stroked his back till he fell asleep.

"Sleep, Harry, you're safe here."

"Welcome, Lord Black." Dumbledore announced in his majestic voice.

Sirius ignored him in favour of finding his seat.

"This emergency session of Wizengamot has been called to discuss the events of Halloween where a Dark Lord who called himself Voldemort disappeared after he failed to kill one Harry James Potter. The Wizengamot asks Lord Black to elaborate on the events to the best of his knowledge."

The silence was absolute as every head turned his way.

Sirius stood up.

"No."

He sat back down.

Many wizards; some wearing the colour plum, while others with parchments and dicta-quills in their hands; started shouting.

Dumbledore had to fire a Flash-Bang spell to get everyone seated again.

"Wizengamot recognizes Lord Fluxby." He intoned after the noise went down.

"You'd tell us everything, Black, or we will fill you with veritaserum and extract everything we need to know!" He shouted.

"While the Wizengamot reminds him to use a civilized language, his words are indeed true in principle. Would you answer the questions in your own violation?" Dumbledore asked. If anyone knew him better, they would've seen tightening of his eyes as he did what was legally required of him.

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

"What happened to the Dark Lord?" a member shouted.

"How would I know? I wasn't at the house when it exploded! I don't know."

"Is it true that Harry Potter survived the killing curse?"

Sirius just gave him a look till he sat back down.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Lord Parkinson asked.

"I don't see a reason to disclose that to the Wizengamot."

"Why not? Afraid of someone?"

"Lord Parkinson!" Dumbledore thundered, "You would do well to maitain decorum. Do not speak so blithely about Death Eaters." The whole room was reminded of the reason why Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock.

"We will not ask any personal or potentially sensitive questions. This meeting was constituted to gain answers, not to attack Lord Black. The previous question has been rescinded. Continue."

After a moment of silence, Lord Ogden raised his wand and was recognised.

"I don't see any possible reason for this session. Lord Black can't give us any answers that we want. Everything that happened in Godric's Hallow that night had only four witnesses. Two of them are dead, one is missing, and the last is a mere infant. I move the motion that we allow Lord Black the chance to grieve for his friends and to care for his godson."

While many still wanted to keep beating around the bush, a silent majority agreed with Lord Ogden, and so the motion carried.

Sirius didn't waste any time, walking briskly to the atrium and apparating away.

Arriving back at his home, he was met with Remus holding a wand at his neck.

"What potion did we use for the prank during our history OWL in 5th year?"

"Wasn't a potion. We made a slight change to a prank spell."

Remus relaxed.

"You arrived early. I expected at least an hour or two..."

"Dumbledore and Ogden managed to scare them all into leaving me alone. How's Harry?"

"It's almost time to wake him up for food. He's thankfully a sound sleeper."

As if he summoned the devil, Harry chose that moment to start crying.

The two men managed to prepare the milk to feed him. They fell down on the floor beside the crib, exhausted.

"We have a lot to learn, my friend," Remus said.

"That we do," Sirius agreed.

"Together?"

"Of course."

And so they started slowly but surely learning the art of how to raise a baby. Sirius had inherited heaps of Galleons, so they weren't struggling for money. Both opted to leave their jobs and stay at home for a year or two.

A week passed, and things were looking up. So it came as quite a shock when they heard the news of the attack on the Longbottoms.

#

AN: I'm positively stunned to see so much support for this story. Thank you for your reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The pale walls of St Mungos housed a variety of patients - from the boy who had sneezed off his nose, to the bird who thought it was a witch and was writing its third book - who were cared for by talented mediwizards. The healers, as they were informally called, rushed in and out of the emergency rooms quickly giving the potion requirements to the nurses, who in turn were running to and fro between the emergency ward and the potion department, where they hurriedly took the potion bottles from the shelves which were being refilled by potion masters sitting in a connected lab, doing their best to keep up with the demand. Just another day for the only hospital in Magical Britain.

It was to this scene Sirius entered the hospital, and quickly made his way to the reception. Before he could even speak, the witch sitting at the desk briskly asked, "Do you need emergency services?"

"No-"

"Do you suspect you're under the influence of any mind magics?"

"No, if you wou-"

"What is the nature of your visit?"

Sirius gritted his teeth. "I need to visit the Longbottom couple."

"Third floor, ward of permanent memory damage."

Sirius didn't waste time, ran up the stairs and barged inside the ward. He startled a nurse who dropped his potion bottle, but Sirius didn't care.

"Frank! Alice!" he cried. Looking around wildly, he finally spotted them at the far end of the room. As he neared their bed he was stopped by a couple of Aurors standing guard over them.

"Don't even try, Black." one of them said, the other opted to stare at him silently.

"I am their friend."

"You are a Black. Probably here to finish the job."

His blood boiled.

"How...How dare you..."

"How dare we?" the first Auror continued talking, "How dare you? How dare you come here, when your very cousin did this?" she pointed at the wizard and witch sitting on their beds and mindlessly staring ahead. "If I had one shred of evidence... any small clue... you would never again spend a day outside Azkaban."

"Let us not make accusations without any proof, Auror Harris. Good evening Auror Wilson. If you could make way for an elderly wizard?"

Sirius turned around to see Dumbledore looking at the Aurors. The now named Auror Harris quickly calmed herself and the two stepped aside to give him passage. He gestured Sirius to go before him.

Harris started objecting, to which Dumbledore held up his arm. "The Longbottoms are under no danger from him."

When she didn't look like she was backing down, Dumbledore sighed. "I am ordering you by my authority as the Chief Warlock to grant Sirius the company of his ill friends."

She finally backed down, but sent a glare at Sirius that clearly would've killed him if it could have.

Sirius chose to ignore her, instead he quickly slipped into Frank's bed and held his hand.

"Frank? Can you hear me? Alice?"

Only silence greeted him.

"How great is their chance of recovery?"

"I am by no means an expert in the field of mind magic, but I am unaware of any remedy for this condition."

Silent tears flowed on Sirius' cheeks. "None?"

Dumbledore just nodded.

Sirius took his time, saying goodbye to both of them, knowing very well they may not even remember who he was.

"What happened to them? Was that bitch Bellatrix involved?" he asked Dumbledore when they were outside the busy hospital.

"Indeed. Miss Black was the leader of the four Death Eaters who attacked Mr and Mrs Longbottom."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Why did you help me?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"In the courtroom, and here again, why did you help me?"

"I have my reasons."

Sirius turned away from him. "Really? You still insist on keeping secrets?"

"It is no secret that I was a friend of James."

"And yet, I am a Black. Whose cousin was found cruciating two Aururs as their baby cried. Why do you believe me?"

Dumbledore cleaned his glasses with the hem of his robes. Both of them knew this gesture was for buying more time.

"When a young Severus was sitting in my office, in his sixth year, still smarting the scars he had recieved from the dreadful encounter with Remus three nights ago, I was afraid I had misjudged you." He put on his glasses and looked at Sirius. "I regretted thinking that, when I heard how James had recieved an anonymous tip about Severus trying to enter the Shrieking Shack. And when later that year Severus had recieved many rare potion equipments anonymously, which he had assumed were a gift from his housemates.

"You are good at heart, Sirius Black. Perhaps even more so than me, because I wasn't raised by Walburga. Does that answer your question?"

It was Sirius' time to think.

"Not really, no," he said. "But I am willing to accept these platitudes in favour of solid answers in future."

A smile tugged at Dumbledore's lips. "Indeed."

Both men nodded, and then apparated away.

* * *

The Longbottom Hall wasn't large in the traditional sense. A farming field, a two-storey mansion, a lake just outside the walls, it wasn't anything too big or extravagant. But when Lord Longbottom walked through the empty hallways of his home, it felt too big, too empty. Jingle, the house-elf, was taking care of his now orphaned grandson.

Geller lamented the bravery and stupidity of his son. He had always pleaded Frank to leave Dumbledore's group, he had a family to care for now, but he had refused to listen everytime. The tensions had grown so thick that when one day he saw two plates missing on the breakfast table, he had chosen to ignore it entirely. That had resulted in no contact with them for half a year. The war had been going as strong as ever, and every other day he would read news of tussles between the death eaters and Dumbledore's group, and he would pray silently for the safety of his foolish son.

Every letter he opened with trembling hands.

He wasn't thrilled that he had been proven right, not when his son sat in a bed all day, seeing everything and nothing all at once. Only once he had visited Frank and Alice, and that too had been from far away. He couldn't bear to go closer, to not see his son go rigid and sit straighter as he patted his back.

He hadn't even talked to his wife since the day his son was attacked. In fact, he couldn't remember when he had last spoken at all. There was just nothing left for him to say anymore.

But he knew that things would have to change. Neville was his grandson, and he would make him better than he or Frank had ever been. But for that he would have to move on.

He had never placed any trust in miracles, and he never would. No one had ever returned to normal after that severe a case of Cruciatus, and he didn't expect Frank to ever be himself again. That didn't mean he would shirk from the responsibility of Neville. No. He would make him so Frank would be proud of his son, if he were to ever wake up again.

The thoughts occupied him as he travelled the long distance of a staircase and a hallway to the visitor room. As he reached the door, he assumed the face of a sad father and roughed his robes to show how very quickly he had arrived.

He entered the room, to see Sirius Black sitting on one of his elite sofas, reading Dueling Daily as the tea lay forgotten on the table. So emgrossed was he, that Geller had to cough to bring attention on him.

"Lord Black."

"Lord Longbottom."

They shook hands and sat on the opposite sides of the table.

"So... You asked for a meeting. You have it. How can I help you?"

Sirius sipped his cold tea.

"I... have a proposition."

Geller stayed silent, letting Sirius say his piece.

"If you're unaware, I have the custody of Harry Potter, son of James Potter."

Ah yes, the Potter boy. The miracle child who had destroyed You-Know-Who. Geller believed the whole thing was a carraige full of centaur-shit, of course, as did everyone who had an ounce of logic in their brain. None of his opinions showed on his face, which was a mix of sadness and confusion, mixed with a tinge of curiosity.

"I think that Harry should have Neville as his friend. Let them grow up as brothers, as their parents intended."

That... was interesting indeed. A friendship with the Potter boy would guarantee a measure of danger for life, because even though the story was fake, death eaters still believed it.

On the other hand, Potter boy would inevitably have a lot of political influence when he would grow up. His word would a lot of weight in the world, and Gellert wanted his grandson to be right there, leading the politics of Wizengamot in the coming years.

Not to even mention that this was a favour the Black family would owe him in future.

Decisions... decisions...

Sirius kept sipping his tea, letting him have as much time as he wanted to think through it.

"Let them play together on the weekends," he said finally. "We will see what comes off it."

Sirius nodded.

He declined the obligatory comment to stay for supper, and soon he was back in his office, writing his journal and planning the future.

* * *

**AN**: So... Here's the chapter. Been a long time since I uploaded this. I kinda stopped writing the stories and tried my hand at oneshots. Do check them out at some point.

_Lectio Beatus!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"No, Hagrid."

Remus could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Yes, Hagrid."

He silenced the boiling kettle with a flick of his wand.

"Yes, Hagrid."

Feeling some degree of annoyance, he quenched the fire and made his way to the smallest tent, inside which sat Harry.

"Feel hungry yet, Harry?" 

"No," Harry said, his nose scrunched up cutely as he tried to read the _Wizards and Witches of Wisselden._

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Harry answered with as much certainty as a four year old could possess.

"Okay then."

"Wait!"

Remus smiled.

"Umm... Maybe I'm feeling a _little bit_ hungry?"

"Sure."

Remus made his way back to the fire, hoping that Sirius' conversation would have ended, so he could finally get all the news in a coherent manner.

"No, Hagrid."

Or not.

Shaking his head, he conjured a bowl and served some of the soup he had prepared, and made his way back to Harry's tent.

Harry eagerly snatched the bowl and started sipping it as fast as he could. Remus' smile widened. So much had happened in the last two years.

He still remembered, when Harry had walked for the first time. Fortunately he had purchased one of those expensive Omniculars for this very purpose. While Sirius hardly ever denied him any purchase (it was his money after all), Remus still knew that they didn't have too much, especially as Sirius had publicly denied taking charge of the Potter Vaults, claiming them to be for Harry alone, when he was finally old enough to use it responsibly. While it had earned much goodwill in the eyes of the public, and had also somewhat crushed the rumours spreading that he just wanted Harry's custody because of the wealth, it _did_ leave them with only enough money to sustain themselves for 2-3 years if none of them earned.

Which was a scary thought, especially when they had the custody of little Harry.

So, after much consideration, they had chosen this job, which took them far away from Wizarding Britain.

Some ancient ruins had been found near the Ganges plains in India, and a call for qualified Ward-breakers had been sent. They had leapt upon the opportunity.

They did know of the dangers of having a small kid near such a volatile and dangerous place. The risk was still small, however, when compared to the situation back at home.

They received no less than 7 anonymous death threats everyday. Some of them came with poisons or explosions attached. They _could not_ trust Harry to not accidentally open one of those letters.

Even if they somehow avoided those letters, there were always _pardoned_ Death Eaters waiting for any chance they got, to get vengeance for their fallen master.

No, they would much rather risk the wild, than stay in the 'civilised' Britain.

Remus focused again on Harry. He still couldn't believe how fast he had grown. His growth wasn't abnormal, in fact he was slower to speak than most kids his age, but Remus still couldn't keep up with Harry, sometimes.

Just a week or two ago, he had asked him, "What's magic?"

Remus had had no answer.

Sirius hadn't had an answer either.

Harry had chortled before opening one of his story books and pointing to a sentence that said 'magic is fun'.

Sirius had officially deigned Harry a Marauder.

Remus smiled widely, perhaps they would make a prankster out of little Harry yet.

He finished his thoughts just as Harry slurped the last of the soup before keeping the bowl aside and giving a little burp.

"Want more?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm good. Thank you." Remus nodded, Harry was starting to mind his manners. "When will we go back?" Harry asked. Remus knew that he missed some of his toys, but they had had to travel light, by necessity. They would be required to move with the barest of warning, and it was best if the bags only held essentials.

"Just another week or so," Remus said, patting Harry on his head. "What did you read today?"

"Um..." Harry tried to remember the book he had been staring at for an hour now.

"Don't worry Harry, that book is rather boring, even for the boring old me," Remus laughed. "Perhaps next time you'll ask me before trying to read the book?"

Harry nodded sadly before propping the book back on the small bed table.

Remus gently lifted his head. "What's got you down now?"

"You told me that... dad used to live in Godric's Hallow, right?"

"Yes?" Remus asked, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I asked Siri where that was, and he showed me Godric's Hallow on a map, inside a village called Wisselden," he smiled sadly, "I was trying to see if the book had more stories about him."

Remus hugged him, preventing Harry from seeing his pained expression. "We'll tell you lots of stories, Harry, but it's time to sleep now."

Harry nodded into his shoulder, "Okay."

Remus finally pulled away before dimming the lights in the tent. He watched Harry pull the sheets over himself as he slowly drifted off. Nodding resolutely, he finally exited the tent and made his way to the camp fire and saw Sirius idly watching the flames flowing and flicking into the air.

"So... how's Hagrid."

Sirius gave a sad chuckle. "Same as ever. I don't think he _can_ change, Moony. I'm half convinced that he's immortal." He shook his head.

"Did they catch Pettigrew yet?" Remus asked after his own chuckles died, the moment getting serious.

"No," Sirius stared into the fire again. "They don't know how to track him at all. And frankly, I don't blame them. How _could_ you track a rat animagus? For all we know, he's living as Slughorn's pet inside Hogwarts itself." He conjured a log and threw it into the fire. "Of course, 'Melia is doing all she can, but even Crouch continues his obstructions."

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "He's had it out for you since you resigned from the DMLE."

"He's as bigoted as the other Purebloods," Sirius muttered, "just on the opposite side of things. He has been dead useful, don't get me wrong, we wouldn't have half the Death Eaters in Azkaban if he hadn't been ruthless. But still..."

Remus just nodded. A long silence reflected across the woods around them.

"Look at us, Moony," Sirius frowned, "bitching about the world like a couple of gramps. When did we get so old, old friend?" He smiled ruefully.

Remus chuckled sadly. "The thing you most hated, back in Hogwarts."

"Snivellous?" Sirius scrunched his nose.

"No," Remus shook his head, "responsibility."

Sirius' bark of laughter was all that he had been hoping for.

"Harry..." Remus trailed off, instantly getting the undivided attention of Sirius, "He misses them, Padfoot."

Sirius waved his hand, "As he should, Moony. They were amazing people."

"It's not just that, today... I saw him reading a rather heavy and droll book. You know why?" As Sirius shook his head he continued, "Because he hoped that the book had some story about his dad. He was rather sad when he didn't find anything. I think it's high time we stop dodging around the issue, eh, Padfoot?"

Sirius gave a low whine. "I just didn't want him to be sad. I... I guess, he needs to know, right?"

"Yes Padfoot, he does." Remus nodded resolutely.

"I... it still hurts, Moony. Why did they have to go and die on us? Why did Pettigrew have to betray us? We could have all been a huge family, ya know?"

"Trust me, Padfoot, I've asked myself that question more than enough times. But he needs to know."

Sirius nodded sadly. Then he perked up. "I'll be the one to tell him about the Great Hufflepuff Panty Raid."

"No, he's much too young for that," Remus shook his head, "though... perhaps in a few years?"

"Yes yes of course... We'll even have to give him The Talk, won't we? Oh god... I'll have to make charts, I suppose. Lots and lots of charts. Perhaps a few illusions as well, right? Lily always asked me to make charts, she'll be happy with that, won't she?"

"Breathe, Padfoot," Remus laughed, "We still have a long ways to go before that, though I think Harry would appreciate the stories about our first year or two."

"That he will, most of our pranks were harmless back then..." he smiled guiltily, "and Snivellous used to stay out of our way."

"Yeah." Remus agreed.

Another long silence engaged between them, though this one was rather ore comfortable, each of the duo drifting in and out their thoughts and half-baked plans.

"I just want to do it right," Sirius admitted into the silence.

"I know," Remus smiled, "And trust me, you will."

OoOoOoOoO

"Harry, wake up!" Remus gently nudged the cocoon of bedsheets containing his ward. "We'll be leaving soon!"

Harry wiggled out of the opposite end of the cocoon than Remus had been expecting, and groaned loudly. "So soon?"

Remus adjusted himself. "Yes. Today we will be working for longer, they have apparently found a new hidden section in the ruins."

"Um..." Harry looked scared at being left out for so long.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, "You'll be staying with the Patils till we get back. Dress up, quickly, we'll be meeting them in about an hour."

Excited at meeting new people Harry sprang out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. Remus laughed at his antics. Harry had been rather sheltered back in Britain, they couldn't trust the Death Eaters to not strike them as Harry played in the garden or something. No, he had had to remain indoors by necessity. He had all the toys he could need, but both Remus and Sirius knew that he needed friends his age if he were to grow up and develop social skills. This was yet another reason for their decision for going with this excavation.

Before long Harry was back, his hair drenched from the shower. He ran a hand through his hair. "Can we go now? Please?"

Remus nodded, his eyes tearing up a bit. That running of his hand over his hair was so distinctly James... He shook his head and forced a smile. "Sure we can go now if you want."

"Is the squirt ready, Moony?" came Sirius' voice from outside the tent.

"Yes I am!" Harry shouted. Then after a moment shouted again, "I'm not a squirt!"

"Keep telling that to yourself, kid." Sirius smirked as he entered the tent. He looked over Harry and nodded approvingly. "Do you think we should be worried about marriage contracts yet?" he asked turning towards Remus.

"I won't... discount the possibility," Remus allowed. "Let's just go, he might just decide to apparate away if we tarry much longer."

"I won't put it past him, too. Ready Harry?"

"Yup!" Harry was grinning.

"Let's go, then. Grab my hand."

He held Harry on one hand, Remus on the other, and apparated away.

OoOoOoOoO

"Remember your manners Harry," Remus stated sternly as they waited for the Patils to open the door.

"I will. Promise."

"Uhuh," Sirius said.

Harry sighed. "Fine. _Marauder's_ promise."

"Good." The door opened. "Hello, Mrs Patil!"

"Aaiye... uh... welcome!" she stumbled over her words. "Sorry, myself... bad in English." She blushed.

Sirius turned up his charm. "No need to worry, _mohtarma_," her eyes widened, "I'm sure Harry would love you all the same. Right Harry?"

"Uh... Hello?" Harry asked shyly hiding behind Remus' legs. It seemed that his confidence had only lasted till the door opened.

"Hello Harry," Mrs Patil said kindly. "Come, meet Padma and Parvati."

"Go on," Remus waved his hand, looking at Harry, "enjoy, but don't make a mess."

Still rather reluctantly Harry shuffled towards the door. Bolstered by Mrs Patil's kind smile he finally gathered his confidence. "Thank you for taking me, Mrs Patil."

"Call me Aunty, Harry," she smiled. "Go," she pointed towards the girls' bedroom.

Harry nodded and scurried away.

Remus watched him go, smiling fondly. "When can we meet Arnab?" he directed towards Mrs Patil.

"He... here when you... come in evening." She blushed again. "Sorry."

"No worries." Sirius waved her apology away. "We should apologize about not knowing the local language. Do remember that we are just a Patronus away. Call us for anything at all." He started fidgeting.

Remus recognized the signs of indecision in his friend, and truth be told, it was rather hard for him to let Harry out of his sight for so long. But it needed to happen. He squared his shoulders. "Sirius, I think it's time to leave. Thank you again, Mrs Patil." He nodded towards the woman.

She nodded in return. "No worry."

Sirius still looked longingly towards the bedroom door before he too nodded resolutely. "Let's go Remus."

And before either of them could convince themselves that this was not a good idea after all, they turned and walked to a nearby shade beneath a tree, and apparated away.

Mrs Patil smiled widely before turning and closing the door behind her. 'Atithi Devo Bhava' or 'Guest is God' was the way of their life, and Harry would be treated much the same.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hello," Harry spoke up as he entered the room. "I'm Harry."

He spotted two girls, twins, he guessed, one playing with some legos while the other was lounging on the bed with a story book in hand.

They looked up. "Hey! I'm Parvati, she's Padma." The lego sister spoke up, and pointed towards the book twin, who nodded. "So... You're from England?" Padma asked.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, still standing by the door, unsure about how to proceed. Parvati pulled him towards the bed and sat him down, and the sisters sat opposite him in identical positions.

"So what's it like?" Padma asked again.

"Good, I suppose. I'm not allowed to go outside," he shrugged, "so I know very little about the rest of England."

"Oh," Parvati frowned. "Why not?"

"Some very bad people want to take me." The sisters' eyes widened. "I dunno why. They killed my parents too."

"Oh..." Parvati hugged him. "I'm so sorry," she cried out.

"Don't worry," Harry found that he rather liked the hugs. "My Uncles take care of me. They tell so many fun stories too!"

Padma's bad mood evaporated at the hint of a good story. "Please tell!"

"Sure." Harry grinned.

He was interrupted in the middle of his story by Mrs Patil bringing all of them glasses of cold Sherbet and some snacks. He nodded in thanks and took a sip. It tasted refreshing.

His story ended, and he was somehow roped into a game of House with the girls. One of them became the baby daughter as the other two became the parents, and they all laughed as Harry started reading the newspaper upside down.

He liked this, Harry decided. Siri would have to bring him here again.

When Mr Arnab Patil arrived, Harry was busy making a fortress using his assigned legos while the twins made their own. The one which survived a drop from some height would win. Arnab slowly opened the door to not accidentally make some noise, and watched them play for a while, the look of intense concentration on their faces was priceless. Perhaps he needed to bring out the pensieve for the Mrs, he admitted. He smiled before shutting the door again.

The doorbell rang. He looked at his watch and smirked. On the very minute.

He strode towards the door and opened it to find two very agitated wizards.

"Welcome, Lord Black, Mr Lupin." He greeted the pair, internally laughing at their fidgeting. "Please, come inside. Ananya!" he called for his wife, "See that the tea is boiling for four, will you!"

"No need," Remus shifted from one foot to another, "we just wanted to relieve you of Harry." He smiled nervously.

Arnab was biting his tongue to stop his laughter. "Oh he's fine, don't worry. My wife tells me that he has been the perfect gentleman throughout. And he's rather enjoying himself at the moment. Let's talk for a while, yes? It'll give them time to complete the little game they're playing."

Both of them gave sighs of relief. Sirius nodded his head. "Sure. Lead the way, Mr Patil."

"So, how long will you be staying in India?"

"Not sure, actually. We could be gone by the next week, or we could end up staying for a month or two. Depends on the ruins." He shrugged.

Arnab gave a nod. He had been expecting this but didn't want to make false assumptions. "Harry of course has a standing invitation. We would be happy to have him whenever he wants and I expect the girls to echo my feelings."

"Yes," Mrs Patil spoke up as she entered the room, tray in hand. "Harry is good boy. Behave well. Can come when he wants." She said as she laid the tea set expertly on the table. "Sugar?" she asked, and dropped Sugar cubes as needed. When they all had tea in hand she spoke up again, "Girls like him. They... happy playing with him."

"Hear that, Remus?" Sirius chuckled. "He's got James in him alright."

They talked for a while, topics drifting up and down in importance as the plates started getting empty. Suddenly Sirius heard a loud crash followed by a screamed "No!" and the joint female cry of "Yes!"

With a laugh Sirius stood up, Remus quickly following suit. They found Harry pouting over scattered pieces from his castle while glaring at the two other castles that Padma and Parvati had made. Sirius reached out and ruffled Harry's hair, who was sitting face away from the door and hadn't noticed him. Harry jumped forward and rolled on the ground, looking around wildly till his eyes settled on Sirius. "Siri!" He jumped into Sirius' arms and started laughing.

"Had fun?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah!" Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"And did you behave?" came a stern voice from behind Sirius.

Harry gulped and nodded. "Yes, Remus."

"Good." Remus pulled Harry into a hug.

"Won't you introduce us to the pretty young ladies over there?" Sirius asked in a teasing voice which went right over Harry's head.

"Yeah sure! She's Padma, and she's Parvati," Harry pointed them out correctly. "Umm, girls, meet my awesome uncles Sirius and Remus."

"Nice to meet such beautiful girls," Sirius shook their hands while Remus just nodded in greeting.

Turning to Harry, Remus said, "It's time to go, Harry. Say your goodbyes."

Harry's good mood evaporated instantly. "But... but... just a few minutes more, Remus!" His eyes teared up.

Remus just sighed. "No Harry, we waited for you to finish your game before interrupting, and it's almost time for dinner. Come on now."

"You won't be having dinner? I had expected you to stay... the missus would be very disappointed." Arnab spoke up from behind them.

Remus turned and hesitantly said, "But... He is not in the habit of eating outside his house..."

"Oh come on Remus, let him enjoy the dinner here. I'm sure that Mr Arnab here would be delighted to hear more about the life back in Britain..."

"Yes, most definitely." Arnab beamed. "Shall we head over to the dinner table?"

Remus looked indecisive for a moment before finally nodding his assent. Harry whooped loudly, "Thanks Remus!" and went back to chatting with the twins.

The dinner started.

And Mrs Patil's stern voice quenched the excited chattering between the kids.

Suitably impressed, Remus decided that he would have to learn that stern tone, especially if the spawn turned out to be anything like the father.

"So yes..." Remus turned off his internal musings to listen as Sirius finished his explanation, "The Wizarding Britain is a cess-pit of class divides and prejudiced thinking. I'm of a half mind to shift to America permanently. Their English is atrocious but at least they are much more open about anti-racism."

"We had decided to send our daughters to Hogwarts, it's quite prestigious after all," Mr Arnab admitted as Mrs Patil nodded along, "but hearing all this... I think I might just follow you to Salem."

The children were having their own discussion at the end of the table. "So you've never heard of Airball?" Padma asked Harry, who nodded. "It's very famous around India, and even in some parts of Thailand and China. And it's very exciting!"

"Yes! My favourite team is Mumbai Madness, but Kinetic Kolkata is the best team right now," Parvati spoke when Padma finished. "The world cup starts in around a month. Do you think you'll stay here till then?" her voice suddenly turned nervous towards the end.

Harry thought before shaking his head. "Don't think so. I'll try to stay," he added quickly when he saw them getting upset.

"Yes, please try. It would be very nice to have you with us," Parvati smiled shyly.

Harry returned the smile.

The dinner soon ended. Harry didn't hesitate when he hugged the girls and waved a goodbye. Over-all, Remus considered it a job well done.

OoOoOoOoO

"So... did you enjoy it?" Remus asked, once they

"Yes!" Harry beamed. "Can I go tomorrow?"

"No." Harry's face fell. "But you can go day after tomorrow." Harry's eyes lit up and he hugged him.

"Thank you Remus."

"Yes yes you're welcome." Sirius said from the other side of the bed. "Now sleep, you can tell us all about your stay tomorrow."

Harry sighed and nodded. He was tired after a day full of fun, so it didn't take long before he started snoring.

Sirius smiled, kissed his forehead lightly, murmured a good night, and left the tent. Remus soon followed him after his own murmured good night.

"We'll get through this, won't we Moony?"

"We will," Remus patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Padfoot. We will."

OoOoOoOoO

**AN: Longest chapter I've ever written, yay! Been a long time, this chapter was fighting tooth and nail, but I finally wrote it up. Thank you, reviewers for your support.**

**ThunderSphinx: consider it some creative liberty on my part.**

**Stay home, folks, Stay safe!**


End file.
